1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cellular mobile communications systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve carrier to interference ratios on the down link in mobile communications networks, it is proposed to transmit on the down link in a beam steered at the base station towards the mobile terminal. In order to do that it is necessary to know in which direction the mobile terminal is located.